(RP) The Battle System
The battle system has two parts to it. The most important part, in my opinion, is the dice roll and modifier system. The second part is the damage system. First, the rules of battle are that each turn you may use up to 2 melee attacks and 1 ranged attack. Using your system ends your attack automatically, and a system cannot be used in tandem with any other attack. So when you make your post during battle, keep track of how many attacks you're doing and what you're attacking with. When you attack, you perform a dice roll using this site. Make a room there and have all involved parties enter. Set the die to 1d100. Screenshot all results and post them in the comments of the page at the end of the match if necessary. Cheating will be obvious because the results stack. The results for the dice roll determine how your post will play out. I believe this makes things interesting and lowers the chances of disputes about unfair hits. Dice Roll Results (before modifiers): 1 - 40 = Miss 41 - 85 = Hit 86 - 95 = Critical 96 - 100 = Super Critical Now is where the modifiers come into play. The modifiers are completely weapon-dependent. Systems have a Variable modifier, a modifier that's agreed upon by the approving staff and the member who created it. For pre-existing systems, there will be a pre-existing modifier (ex. Trans-Am). Heavy Laser Weapons get a Hit Modifier of +20 and a Super Critical Modifier of -3. The results become 1 - 23 = Miss 24 - 88 = Hit 89 - 98 = Critical 99 - 100 = Super Critical Heavy Weapons get a Hit Modifier of +5, Critical Modifier of +10, and Super Critical Modifier of +5. The results become 1 - 25 = Miss. 26 - 75 = Hit 76 - 90 = Crit 91 - 100 = Super Critical Funnels get a Hit Modifier of +15, a Critical Modifier of -10, and a Super Critical Modifier of +10. The results become 1 - 30 = Miss 31 - 80 = Hit 81 - 100 = Super Critical Guns get a Hit Modifier of +25. The results become 1 - 15 = Miss 16 - 85 = Hit 86 - 95 = Critical 96 - 100 = Super Critical Bladed Weapons get a Hit Modifier of +10 and a Critical Modifier of +10. The results become 1 - 20 = Miss 21 - 75 = Hit 76 - 95 = Critical 96 - 100 = Super Critical Laser Weapons get a Super Critical Modifier of +15. The results become 1 - 25 = Miss 26 - 75 = Hit 76 - 85 = Critical 86 - 100 = Super Critical Funnels are special. They get the modifiers of laser weapons. When you roll for funnels, you can shoot up to 5 of them, which means 5 individual rolls. If you use a funnel, it has to be your only attack that turn. And now you must be asking "Well, how do we decide damage? You didn't put up anything that indicates that we have hit points." I trust you guys to be fair about this. I expect a miss to be a miss, a hit to do some damage, a critical to take off a limb, and a super critical to take off more than just a limb. Obviously, shields and barriers will play a role in lowering the damage dealt. If you guys want to judge it otherwise, that's up to you, but that's the easiest way to decide how much damage is done in my opinion. Be mature. That's all. For an example of how your battles should look like, aside from the Turn Ends (as this battle was done in chat in order to test the system), they should pretty much look like this.